


Can We Pretend It Didn't Happen?

by tobinsnutmeg



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinsnutmeg/pseuds/tobinsnutmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley  has always had a massive crush on Hope. But what if Hope gets caught with another player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a hard day for Kelley. Jill was treating her like she was a newbie and she couldn't even make a clean pass. But it got worse.

She just had to forget her headphones in the locker room. She just had to walk in on Hope Solo making out with Alex Morgan. Kelly has has a crush on Hope since she first started playing on the national team.

To be honest it was pretty obvious.

She followed her around everywhere. She got her what she needed. She even gave her back rubs after a hard day.

When she saw one of her best friends up against the lockers with Hope she was devastated. Not just devastated but also pissed.

Alex knew about Kelley's crush on Hope. She would think that she would at least push her off.

She stormed out of the locker room without her headphones while Alex and Hope called after her.

When she got on the bus she sat next to Tobin.

"You okay?"

Kelley didn't answer. Instead she pointed to the two soccer stars coming out of the stadium.

"Oh." Was all Tobin said.

They were silent for the whole ride, Kelley smiling only when Kling showed her something in her phone. When they got to the hotel Kelley rushed to the front eager to get off the bus and into bed.

But of course tonight was team dinner night. She now had to sit near Alex and Hope the two people she really hated right now.

Tobin was talking to them both in the lobby. Alex looked pretty upset. Kelley sat in one of the comfy chairs waiting for Tobin to finish talking.

Tobin finally walked over, with Kelley's headphones in hand.

"They want to talk to you." She said.

"Well I don't," Kelley retorted. "They can wait until I'm done being mad at them."

Tobin raised an eyebrow. "And how long is that going to be?'

Kelley shrugged, taking her headphones from Tobin's hand and walking towards the elevator.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley decides to get some payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another chapter! Let me know if I should do someone else's POV.

The team dinner was horrible. Kelley had to sit through two hours of Alex and Hope making eyes at each other.

At least she had Tobin. Kelley was grateful that the midfielder was trying to make her feel better. Every two minutes she would pat Kelley's back and ask her how she was doing.

"I'm okay." Kelley would respond every time.

The team started to pick up that something was wrong. Every team dinner Kelley would sit next to Hope, but that didn't seem to be the case tonight.

Kelley even overheard Moe whisper to JJ, "There's something wrong between those two."

Kelley didn't care. Let them whisper all they want. It wouldn't change the fact that Alex had betrayed her. 

Several times she saw Hope and Alex look over to her and Tobin, but would quickly look away going back to their conversation.

After dinner Dawn got up and spoke to the whole team.

"There has been a few changes to who's rooming with who," she looked around at the players then continued. "Due to some requests Alex and Hope will be rooming together and Tobin and Kelley will be rooming together."

With that she sat down and the team continued the conversations they were having before the interruption.

"Great now they have the ability to fuck each other." Kelley muttered.

"Hey, at least now your rooming with me." Tobin said with a big smile.

Tobin was right. They were rooming together. Kelley had a plan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kelley made sure that Alex forgot something from her and Tobin's room. That was part one if her plan.

She waited until Tobin was getting in her pajamas then pounced. Literally.

She jumped on top of Tobin and pinned her to the bed.

"Kelley what are you-"

She cut her off by mashing their lips together. Tobin didn't move for a second but she actually kissed Kelley back, deepening the kiss in the process.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Tobin winning. She flipped Kelley over so that she was straddling her waste.

Well this took an unexpected turn, Kelley thought.

Tobin started grinding into Kelley, causing a moan to escape her mouth.

Kelley reached up and took Tobin's shirt off exposing her tan body and abs. She ran a hand over her stomach, and lightly squeezed one of her breasts.

They went back to kissing and Tobin stripped Kelley's shirt off. All of the sudden Alex walked in.

Tobin and Kelley both sat up quickly while Alex looked at them. 

"I, uh forgot my book," She cleared her throat and grabbed her book off the night stand. "I'll leave you guys to get back to what you were doing."

Tobin and Kelley looked at each other as Alex walked out.

"Well I hope we can get back to that sometime." Tobin grinned as she got out of bed.

Holy shit, Kelley thought.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin decides to take Kelley on a date. Meanwhile Hope and Alex get down and dirty  
> Warning:smut smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been really sick. Anyways you've been warned there's smut in this chapter!!!

Kelley and Tobin hadn't talked to each other since the incident the other night. Tobin wanted to make it up to her.

She texted Kelley and told her to meet her at six outside the Italian restaurant just two blocks away.

She double checked her buttons on her jacket to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself (its happened before) and started walking to the restaurant.

When she got there Kelley was already waiting. She was wearing a black strapless dress that showed off her curves. Damn.

"See something you like?" She said.

Tobin smiled and held out her arm,"Shall we?"

They got their table and ordered drinks. It was silent between them until Tobin said, "So about the other night-"

"Look", Kelley interjected, "Clearly you have some feelings for me and I have some undiscovered feelings about you, so let's just take it nice and slow, okay?"

Tobin smiled and nodded her head as their waiter brought them their drinks. They ordered food and Tobin decided to ask Kelley some questions.

"So, lately I've noticed Jill hasn't been starting you during games lately. Do you know why?"

Kelley looked surprised that Tobin was asking this but answered, "I think that she wants the younger players to get some time out on the pitch. But I also think that she doesn't think I'm reaching my full potential which I'm trying to do."

Tobin nodded, "I think maybe you need some more training. How about tomorrow just the two of us do some one on one?"

Kelley smiled and said, "Sounds like a date."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex was a little mad when she heard news that Kelley and Tobin were going on a date. Sure, she and Hope had a thing going but that was just because they both wanted to get their crushes attention.

When she told Hope what she had walked into the other night she just shrugged.

"Let them figure things out by themselves."

Now things had gotten more serious between the two of them. Several times that week they had gotten under each others clothes. Only one time did they actually have sex.

Tonight looked like it was going to be a sexy one. While Tobin and Kelley were out on a date Hope and Alex were gonna fuck.

Hope pinned Alex to the bed and kissed her passionately before moving to her neck. Alex squirmed trying to get friction where she needed it.

Hope tore Alexs' shirt off and did the same to hers. She moved up and kissed Alex one more time before unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor.

She took one of Alex's nipples in her mouth and sucked on it, her right hand massaging the other one and her left hand going south.

Alex moaned and bucked her hips wanting Hope's fingers inside of her.

"Please." She whimpered.

Hope obeyed and soon both of their clothes were all over the room. She rubbed her fingers on Alex's wet clit and soon pushed them inside of her soaking center.

Alex moaned Hope's name and tangled her hands in her hair. Hope placed kisses all down her stomach and thighs soon flicking her tounge on Alex's clit.

"Please baby more, I'm so close." Alex moaned as Hope pushed deeper inside her.

Hope quickened her pace adding a third finger. Alex moaned so loud that Hope was sure everyone in the hotel could hear it.

She helped Alex ride out her high then took their blankets and wrapped them around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hoped you guys liked it! That was my first time writing smut so I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know if I should continue!


	5. Hey guys

Hey guys I'm really not sure where im going with this story. I think in just gonna quit this one and try another one. The only problem is I need prompts so you guys can message me on my tumblr things you want to see. Really sorry I probably won't be working on this one for awhile. Thanks for understanding.

tumblr: tobinsnutmegg


End file.
